


My Trust In You

by Mezduin



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Full warnings in the notes, Multi, OT3, Petplay, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezduin/pseuds/Mezduin
Summary: Sometimes Khadgar gets too wrapped up in his work. Alleria and Turalyon are always happy to help him unwind.





	My Trust In You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on my tumblr, but I'm not sure if it's even there anymore. I wrote this a while ago, and it probably needs some touching up, but I decided to post this here now. Mostly because Alleria and Turalyon are in the game now, and I've shipped this since I read Beyond the Dark Portal and I want this ship to gain some traction. :P
> 
> Anyway have some smut.
> 
> Content Warnings: D/D/s, sorta petplay-ish but not really, leash, collar, bondage, humiliation, specifically in reference to dick size, uhhhh yeah

There were many things that Khadgar liked and disliked about his aging curse. For example, he was quite fond of the respect his appearance demanded, and he hated the waver in his voice. His body looked old and frail, but he held his back straight and his shoulders square to dispel any image of weakness he carried. But the waver... the waver made him sound so weak. So helpless. So... old.

Except in certain circumstances. In those certain circumstances, the waver was a welcome thing. It was a comfort. In some ways, a protection. He liked it when he wanted to look weak, to make someone underestimate him.

And he liked it when the sound was pulled out of him by Turalyon's large hand appraising his cock. Or when Alleria dragged her teeth over his throat, and his little, pathetic moan shook and wobbled from more than just his curse.

His voice was its shakiest at times like these. When he was knelt in front of both of them, naked and hard, his hands bound by fine leather ropes of Alleria's make. Another strap of leather was coiled around Turalyon's hand. One end clipped onto a ring in Khadgar's collar. It was mostly for show. A symbol of their “ownership” of him. However, Turalyon did like to tug occasionally, just to draw one of those trembling gasps from his lips.

“He's always so sensitive.” Alleria's voice was light, but he could hear the breathlessness in it. She liked to see him like this. She and Turalyon both. So much so that they'd become momentarily distracted from the attention they were giving each other just to look at him. Just to drink him in.

And he knew why. He was leaned back just enough to accentuate the rise and fall of his chest as he took in short little gasps. His hair was a mess. The gel he liked to use had preserved the shape of their fingers where they'd grabbed him, positioned him wherever they liked.

Alleria's slim fingers wound their way through his hair once more, and she pulled him forward. He leaned with her hand until he teetered on his knees. Without being able to use his arms to balance, Khadgar wound up with his face planted firmly into one of Turalyon's thighs.

“Go on, pet,” she cooed. “Put that silver tongue of yours to good use.”

And oh, he did. He lunged forward on his knees to shove his face right into Turalyon's crotch. Alleria laughed, light and airy, at his eagerness. Turalyon seemed as though he'd laughed, as well, but the rush of air that left him was far quieter, similar to a moan. Khadgar tried to steady himself by shuffling forward on his knees, but the motion was completely secondary to the way he mouthed at Turalyon's cock.

His breath was hot against his own lips, and he knew Turalyon could feel that through the thin cloth of his sleep pants. Alleria wasn't unaffected, but Khadgar could only tell by the way her hand twisted in his hair. He didn't look up to see her face, though he'd have loved to. No, he was too busy following an order he would so eagerly obey.

He pulled at the waistband of Turalyon's pants with his teeth. It was a struggle, but Khadgar had done this many times. Turalyon knew just how to twist his hips to allow the leverage they needed. Soon, his cock was freed to the air and Khadgar nuzzled it fondly. He kissed along its length, leaning down toward the base, but Alleria pulled him back, suddenly.

“Get to it, pet.” She shoved him, so the head of Turalyon's cock bumped Khadgar's cheek. Turalyon laughed and cupped Khadgar's face in one large hand.

“Don't be so mean to him, Alleria,” he rumbled. “Let him have his fun.”

They spoke like he wasn't there. That very notion sent a wave of pleasure through Khadgar, bringing a shiver to his thighs and goosebumps to his flesh. It helped that he never stopped giving attention to Turalyon. He stayed immersed in that familiar smell and taste, where they told him to be. Where he belonged.

By the time he wrapped his full lips around Turalyon, his own untouched cock was leaking onto the floor. Every stroke of his mouth along his lover brought them both just a little bit closer, sent tension through their bodies. Khadgar whimpered around Turalyon’s girth before he pushed down as far as he could to, until his nose brushed against Turalyon’s belly.

Turalyon, Hero of the Alliance, and once the general of her proud forces, lost himself embarrassingly quickly. He barely had the chance to warn Khadgar before he was spilling thick ropes of seed down his throat. Khadgar shuddered and drank it all down, eagerly, practiced. He pulled back and smiled up at Turalyon, and a bit of cum dribbled down his chin.

Alleria was quick to act. She darted down and shoved Khadgar back to the floor. A groan lifted from his mouth when his shoulders made hard contact with the wood, and she was next to him in an instant.

“Turalyon,” she purred, and she waited until the man was watching until she grabbed Khadgar’s cock and brought him off with a few quick jerks of her hand. Khadgar’s whining was pitiful, wavering and weak, and Alleria waited to hear as much as she could, before she kissed him. Hard.

Khadgar was left, dazed, on the floor when Alleria pulled away. He heard his lovers kiss, heard the shuffle of cloth and leather and the clink of metal as they got each other undressed. He heard Alleria’s musical little moans, and Turalyon’s gruff sighs, and suddenly he was being picked up, set on his knees once again.

He was placed on his knees, next to the bed, and atop that bed sat Alleria. She had her feet resting on the ground, her legs spread, and she leaned back on her arms. Khadgar’s eyes followed the musculature of her shoulders, the tone in her arms. He was brought back to her skill in battle, her unmatched prowess with any weapon she laid her hands on.

Inexorably, his attention was drawn downward, to her chest and her stomach and her legs, and he leaned forward, his cock already starting to wake up again. Turalyon noticed, and he laughed, and he tugged Khadgar back by his collar.

“What do you want, pet?” he growled. “You want Alleria?”

Khadgar squirmed and tried to go toward her, but Turalyon held him back with no effort. He pushed down on Khadgar’s shoulder, and that pressure was enough to keep him still, for at least a moment.

“What do you think, Alleria?” Turalyon straightened Khadgar’s back to better show him off. “Are you interested?” Turalyon lowered himself to one knee next to Khadgar, to take his cock in hand and give it a few languid strokes. “He’s a little on the small side, but what he lacks in size, he makes up in attentiveness.”

Hot shame boiled through Khadgar. It heated his cheeks, and it hardened his dick faster than Turalyon’s own hand could. He ducked his head and shivered, but he didn’t stop rolling his hips, seeking more contact. Turalyon was kind enough to give it.

He wasn’t small - not really, not all that small. He liked to think of himself as average, and he supposed he was, but he spent so much of his time next to Turalyon, next to Draenei, that he couldn’t help but feel small. And nothing caused his head to spin, his cheeks to heat, his whole world to turn upside-down faster than that feeling.

He wasn’t a man who got embarrassed often. In fact, he wasn’t sure he ever really did, because there was no way what he felt could have truly been that. Yes, it brought his shoulders in, it bowed his head, and it made him want to hide his face. However, it also made him dizzy in all the right ways. It heated his blood, it drove him crazy, and when Turalyon jerked him around to line their cocks up next to each other, angled awkwardly to show Alleria, he whined.

“Hmmm…” Alleria made a show of tapping her chin. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, inspecting them both. Khadgar could feel her gaze drag over him, from where his knees were getting sore from all his kneeling, to the significant difference between his size and Turalyon’s, and up to his red, strained face, and she finally smiled.

They liked to pretend. They liked to pretend that Alleria had never felt Khadgar’s cock in her, before. They liked to pretend she didn’t know that he more than made up for his size with his attentiveness and fervor. They liked to pretend that Khadgar was some new toy that Turalyon had just brought home for the two to enjoy. Presently, Alleria was pretending to appraise Khadgar, to decide if he was really worth her time. That went right to his head, too, though not quite as much as what she did next.

Alleria slipped down off of the bed to kneel in front of the two men. She nudged Turalyon’s hand aside so she could take both men in hand, and she gave a thoughtful hum. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pushed her hand down to the base of their cocks and then brought it up, up, until she wasn’t touching Khadgar’s length at all, but rather Turalyon’s length that rose above him.

That absence of touch did more for him than the presence of it. Khadgar whimpered pitifully and leaned his head back. She laughed and shushed him, reached her free hand up to stroke his hair.

“He certainly is eager… but I don’t know about this.” She squeezed them, and it was Turalyon’s turn to let out a little gasp. He bit the inside of his lip as he looked up at Alleria.

“No?”

“He’s a little puny.”

Khadgar gave a full-body shudder. He was already starting to leak, again, against Alleria’s hand, against Turalyon’s superior length, and the very feel of it took his breath away. He watched his lovers’ faces as they looked down, appraising. He couldn’t follow their gaze. To do so would be his undoing.

“He’s not that small,” Turalyon murmured. “He’s good with it, either way. Give it a shot.”

Alleria scoffed gently. She picked up the pace of her hand just a little, to watch Khadgar squirm and sigh. She leaned in close to his face and tilted her head.

“Should I give it a shot, little guy?” He whimpered. She grinned. “Is it worth giving it a shot, when you’re this much smaller than Turalyon? He can really fill me up. What can you do?”

Khadgar sobbed. He tried to turn his face away, but Alleria grabbed him by the chin, and Turalyon grabbed him by the hair, and they both forced him to look down, to see himself measured up against Turalyon. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, but Alleria’s voice in his ear made his eyes snap open.

“Look at how small you are, next to him.”

The sight of it, of Alleria’s hand wrapped around their dicks, of the length Turalyon had over him, it was enough. It sent Khadgar tumbling over the edge once more. He shrank down as much as he could, and he sobbed against the shameful feeling that crept deep into his belly, mixed with the already-intoxicating feeling of hs peak and blanking out his vision.

When his awareness returned, he was slumped against Alleria’s side. One of her arms was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close, while she jerked Turalyon off. She was up on her knees, with her legs spread. Turalyon’s hand was between them, two fingers pushed deep within her, and his thumb rubbing against her clit.

He watched as they worked each other to completion, reveled in how they seemed to cum at exactly the same time. They kissed each other, and then turned to attack Khadgar with that same attention. It was a flurry of lips on his cheeks, his chest, his neck, and finally on his own mouth.

Somehow, he didn’t notice Alleria leaving and seating herself back on the bed. Turalyon kissed him hard, until he could barely think straight, and then he moved to Khadgar’s side and nodded toward Alleria.

“After some careful consideration… I think I am interested,” she purred. Her voice was smooth, betraying absolutely nothing that had just happened. It was as if she never left the bed, in the first place. “Bring him up here, won’t you, my heart?” She crooked her finger, and Khadgar very nearly tried to scramble to his feet on his own. Turalyon laughed and released him, then hoisted him up to his feet and directed him to Alleria by his collar.

Khadgar practically fell upon her. With Turalyon’s support, he didn’t fall, but their lips collided in a way that certainly felt like he was tumbling down and down and down...

Alleria’s back hit the bed sheets, and she moved her hands up to Khadgar’s upper arms. She kneaded the tension out of them, and moved up to work on his shoulders, as well. He hadn’t been tied up for all that long, but he carried a lot of tension. It was one of the reasons they did this.

They’d dragged him away from his work to do this. They’d asked, of course, and it was when they asked that he realized he hadn’t really seen either of them for about a week. He’d been so concerned with Honor Hold, with renewing the wards that had been shattered in the last Demon attack, with making sure every soldier stationed there was outfitted with the proper enchantments to keep them safe.

He had a strong tendency to carry the weight of the entire broken planet on his shoulders, and he never knew it until Alleria and Turalyon pointed it out. It was why they were his best friends, his lovers, the two most important people to him in the world. They saw when he bent to the point of nearly breaking, and they made sure to snatch him away and let him de-stress in the ways he liked, the way he needed. And he needed to not be in control for a little while.

So he let Turalyon pull him back, to move him into position so he could slide effortlessly into Alleria. Khadgar didn’t have his arms to hold himself into position, but he did have Turalyon, who was very good at keeping one arm wrapped around Khadgar, to hold him up, and his other hand planted on Alleria’s hip, to keep her steady.

They all moved together. Khadgar set the pace, despite being the toy, the plaything, the pet that they loved so much. He went quick, fast, hard, to prove to Alleria that he had the energy, the eagerness to make up for his shortcomings. He knew what she liked, too, just as well as he knew what Turalyon liked, and he did everything he could to employ it, especially without the use of his arms.

Judging from the sounds she made, Khadgar was doing a good job. Turalyon seemed to agree. The next few minutes were spent in a flurry of sensations, of being buried deep within Alleria. He felt Turalyon against his back, unable to keep himself from rutting against the mage’s ass for the friction. Khadgar knew he was staring down at Alleria’s face, twisted up so perfectly in pleasure as it was, and it was almost enough to get him off on its own.

Khadgar wanted nothing more than to provide the pressure Alleria needed on her clit. He struggled with his bindings, but he couldn’t get free. Alleria reached down to take care of it, herself, but Khadgar huffed out a whine and rocked his hips back against Turalyon.

“Don’t-” he gasped. “Don’t make her- do it herself, Turalyon.” His breath came out in a wheeze, and Turalyon couldn’t even blame him for “breaking character.” He leaned forward, made sure the two of them were still supported, and he took over the attention Alleria was giving herself.

“Now now, my heart,” Turalyon took a deep breath and pushed Khadgar further down on top of her, “This is your chance to relax… let us take care of you.”

Alleria was not quiet in her appreciation. She grabbed Turalyon’s hair and Khadgar’s shoulder, and Khadgar buried her face in her breasts to kiss them, to run his tongue over her nipples and lave attention over them until she was squirming, until she was more than squirming, until he was more than squirming. Until all of that tension built up within each of them and snapped, one by one. Until they were all lying in a heap on the bed, breathing hard yet still trying to get closer to each other, as if they weren’t, already.

Khadgar was dazed by that point. He barely felt Turalyon’s hands unbinding his own, or Alleria working the tension from his arms. He was already half-asleep when they cleaned him up, dragged him properly onto the bed and wrapped him up in the blanket. He smiled blearily up at Alleria as his head was positioned in her lap.

“You did great,” Turalyon murmured into his ear. Alleria nodded. “You were perfect. Absolutely perfect. Do you need anything? Water?”

Khadgar shook his head. “Sleep,” he rasped. “Just sleep. And stay with me?”

“Of course, Khadgar,” Turalyon whispered. He was pressed up against Khadgar’s side, and Alleria moved to mirror the position, but only after she made sure Khadgar’s head was on a nice, soft pillow, first.

They slept like that, coiled up in each other’s arms, warm and happy and utterly exhausted.


End file.
